Oscillating power tools are lightweight, handheld tools configured to oscillate various accessory tools and attachments, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. The accessory tools enable the oscillating power tool to be used to shape and contour workpieces in a wide variety of ways. Previously known accessory tools, however, are limited in their ability to start and perform cuts in interior portions of drywall panels, wallboards, plaster boards, soft wood panels, and the like. For example, many home and do-it-yourself projects require that holes be cut into the middle of drywall panels for various reasons, such as drywall repair and mounting plugs, switches, ceiling fans, and the like.
Traditionally, cuts in the interior portions of the drywall panel are started using a penetrating tool, such as the sharp tip of a jab saw or a drill bit. Accessory tools for oscillating power tools, however, are generally incapable of being plunged through a drywall panel or soft wood panel to start a cut. Therefore, performing cuts in the interior portions of a drywall panel typically requires the use of a separate tool to start the cut. In addition, cutting holes into drywall panels often require that multiple small cuts be performed at different angles to form the holes. Because accessory tools for oscillating power tools generally have a single cutting edge, the oscillating tool must be oriented in different directions to perform the different cuts. In some cases, however, the operators ability to reorient the oscillating tool in different directions may be limited.
What is needed is an accessory tool for a handheld oscillating power tool that enables drywall cutting operations to be performed without requiring the use of a separate tool for starting the cut and that enables cuts to be performed in multiple directions without having to reorient the oscillating power tool.